<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gabriel Agreste, Spammer Extraordinaire by Chicken_WithaSaber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361612">Gabriel Agreste, Spammer Extraordinaire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_WithaSaber/pseuds/Chicken_WithaSaber'>Chicken_WithaSaber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, F/M, Gabriel Spams The Ladyblog With Hate Comments, Gabrielle Agrestina-Moth, crack!fic, gabenath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_WithaSaber/pseuds/Chicken_WithaSaber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fed up with the Ladyblog praising Ladybug and Chat Noir, Gabriel Agreste decides to go undercover and spam Paris's superheroes with hate comments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Thanks for reading! This work was inspired by The GabeNath Book Club and Art Club on Discord!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Hey folks, Alya Cesaire here. It looks like Ladybug and Chat Noir are once again saving the day! Wow-Chat Noir just took a big hit, but it looks like Ladybug’s got his back! These two are such a dynamic duo. Isn’t it so awesome of them to save Paris over and over again every single day?! They must be really awesome people, I wish we could find out who they are under their masks! If you have any tips, drop your info in the ask box on the Ladyblog!”</em>
</p><p>The screen fizzled out, as Gabriel crossly shut off the TV when that dratted Cesaire girl began to gush about Carapace and how “hot” his shell looked. He was utterly tired of the entire city of Paris praising that black <em>feline</em> and spotted <em>roach</em> as they continuously taunted him and foiled his master plans! Gabriel couldn’t take any more of Nadia Chamak’s daily briefings on Chat Noir’s curls, Clara Nightingale’s melodies dedicated to Ladybug, and Jagged Stone’s “Miraculous” themed concerts! To quote Chloe Bourgeois, (<em>Moth</em>, he was truly at his wit’s end if he chose to do that…), he was done, utterly done with Paris’s obsession about these <em>pre-pubescent pests</em>!</p><p>Suddenly seized by righteous wrath, Gabriel picked up the nearest object and hurled it as hard as he could at the TV. The loud crash followed by the sound of glass littering the floor sent Natalie rushing into the room to see what the commotion was about. When she took in the scene, Natalie let out a huge sigh. She dearly wished that Gabriel could just channel his anger in a healthier manner and use it to defeat Ladybug and Chat Noir! Instead, she unfortunately still spent her days repurchasing home décor. (Gabriel had the tendency to destroy household items quicker than the manufacturers could replace them… it was very unfortunate. On the other hand, at least tech manufacturers across the world now had booming businesses. *shrug*)</p><p>A shout from across the room pulled Natalie out of her depressing train of thought. “Natalie! I’ve had the best idea; let’s go to the Moth-cave now!” Before she could respond, Gabriel had taken off for his man-child lair (or as he called it, the Moth-cave), in a blur of red. As she chased after him, Natalie prayed that the day would soon come where Gabriel would change his pants to a more neutral color. Perhaps a sophisticated black, or a khaki brown… but right now, she had to talk some sense into Gabriel before more devices where destroyed.</p><p>
  <strong>-----In Hawkmoth’s Lair:-----</strong>
</p><p>“Mayura, isn’t this wonderful?!” Hawkmoth asked her excitedly as he pointed towards his (new) laptop.  “What is wonderful, Hawkmoth?” she asked wearily, tired of his antics. Hawkmoth excitedly continued, “Ladybug and Chat Noir will do a livestream reading comments from questions sent to the Ladyblog. I say we write them a letter and give them a piece of our minds!” Mayura looked uninterested, but Gabriel was too excited to care. Finally, he would show those teenage terrors that he was a fearsome competitor and worthy of being feared! As Mayura looked on disdainfully, he sat down to compose a scathing hate letter towards Ladybug and Chat Noir. But first, he had to create a username. What should it be? He obviously couldn’t use his real name- after all, it would create a huge scandal if Gabriel Agreste or Hawkmoth were to send such crude comments to Paris’s beloved superheroes!</p><p>After much careful contemplation, he decided on using the name Gabrielle Agrestina-Moth. With that name, Gabriel was confident that nobody would suspect his true identity. And with his username decided, he sat down with a cup of coffee, ready for a cozy evening of spamming the Ladyblog with hate comments…</p><p>
  <strong>----Early The Next Morning:-----</strong>
</p><p>Poor Nathalie Sancoeur woke up to Gabriel's loud cry of"NNAATTAALLIIEE!!!". As she quickly dressed, Natalie decided to don a pair of bright red pants. Her hope was that Gabriel would realize that clothing dyed the color of a boiled crab looked good on absolutely nobody. When she rushed to the living room, she found <strike>the love of her life</strike> Gabriel sitting in the same spot that he had been when she left him to go to bed. "Gabriel, have you even slept at all last night?" The designer looked at her absentmindedly and said, " My name is now Gabrielle Agrestina-Moth." Realizing the confusion that was plainly displayed face, Gabriel explained, "I've been up all night, sending hate letters and spiteful comments to the Ladyblog. Tomorrow, Ladybug and Chat Noir will see that I can be cunning, cruel, and a worthy opponent!"</p><p>
  <strong>-----Alya's POV:------</strong>
</p><p>Alya had been collecting questions for her Livestream for a week. Today was finally the time to sit down and pick out the juiciest questions, and she could not be more excited! But when she sat down and opened her inbox, 90% of emails were from one person; Gabrielle Agrestina-Moth. Why did the name ring a bell? Alya couldn't recall. Opening the first of 20,837 emails, Alya settled down for a long day of reading.</p><p>
  <em>"Ladypest and Chat- Trash, has anywun ever told you both how horrible your fashion senses are?! Chat- Trash, the color of your suit is so last year! Right now, matte black is in, and glossy black jumpsuits are out! Ladypest, your spots are hideeous! You might as well have a load of moths on yur costume; after all, with your fashun sense, you've basically surendured to Hawkmoth!"</em>
</p><p>Deleting the email, Alya shuddered. Had some irate fashion critic been akumatized? She dreaded reading the next email, but knew she needed to find questions for her interview. Sighing, Alya opened the next email. She hoped to find a fan letter, but instead, it was filled with recurring phrases such as,</p><p>
  <em>" Giv me ur miraculus", "Hello I want ur miraculouus", Hawkmoth demaands ur miraculous surrender now b4 he akumatizes yoo!", and Hey?! I WilL HavE Yur MiraAcuLOus!!"</em>
</p><p>Welp, that email had no useful questions. Judging from Gabrielle Agrestina-Moth's horrid spelling (Why did that name ring a bell in her head? She couldn't figure it out!), the author of that spam email seemed to either be incredibly exhausted or drunk. Oh, no wonder. The email had been sent at 3:45 a.m.. Was this spammer spending the whole night sending Ladybug and Chat Noir hate comments?! What sick and twisted person would do such a thing?! Evidently, Gabrielle Agrestina-Moth was such a person...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gabriel- or should I say, Gabrielle's spamming adventures continue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I've completely neglected this fic. Don't blame me, blame the amount of assignments professors dump on me. XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s big interview, and Gabriel was glued to his newest laptop, waiting anxiously for that reporter to introduce Paris’s prized superheroes and get down to the “juicy deets”, as the youths called it. Natalie was seated next to him, looking completely unamused. “Gabriel, why are you so excited for a bunch of children to read your hate comments out loud and respond?! Really, Gabriel, pull yourself together and shower!  Yes, I know you didn’t shower, because you’re still wearing the same PJ’s from yesterday!” Gabriel was unfazed by his <strike>muse</strike> assistant’s outburst, and smoothly replied, “Perhaps the children will finally crack and give me their miraculouses. Also,” he grinned, “I see you pay attention to what I wear!”  With an annoyed huff, Nathalie exited the room, muttering something about a stupid man-child.</p><p>On the laptop screen, that Cesaire girl was currently apologizing to the superheroes about the amount of repetitive questions. Chat Noir brushed her off. “Don’t worry, Ladyblogger. LB and I are used to dealing with Akumas; we can handle some repetitive questions! As ladybug nodded in agreement, Alya said, “LBxChat234 wants to know: Ladybug, who is your favorite French celebrity and why?” As Ladybug blushed and stuttered out an answer, Gabriel scoffed. He couldn’t care less about stupid teenage crushes. Bah humbug! (Or moth? XD) He wanted to see the teens crack under pressure and hand over their miraculouses! His ears perked up as the Ladyblogger asked the next question. “Chat Noir, Gabrielle Agrestina-Moth wants to know- Oh wait, no, it’s a demand: “Chat Noor, give mee your miraaculouss Now!!!” the Cesaire girl groaned and shook her head. “I’m sorry, I thought I deleted all of this mad woman’s questions, she kept spamming.” Chat Noir looked straight at the camera and glared. “Ms. Agrestina-Moth, to answer your question, No! Ladybug and I will never ever give up our miraculouses. Also, go back to lycée, you have the spelling capability of a toddler!”</p><p>With a huff, Gabriel smashed his laptop (not again!), and yelled, “NNAATTAALLIEE!” His <strike>sweetheart</strike> assistant rushed in. “Yes lov- I mean, GABRIEL? What?” Gabriel looked at <strike>his beloved</strike> Natalie, and said, “Bring me my eye cream! With all of the sleep I’ve lost, my face has aged at a tragic rate.” As Natalie left, Gabriel called after her, “Oh Natalie? How can I say this politely… your red pants are not becoming on you; in fact, I think that red trousers look good on nobody.” His assistant stared pointedly at him, as if she was trying to communicate a message, but for the life of him, Gabriel couldn’t figure out what she was trying to convey! As she left to fetch his eye cream, Gabriel lay back, feeling the exhaustion overcoming his body. When Nathalie arrived, he was fast asleep, dreaming of Nathalie dressed in a bridal gown, walking down the aisle to his awaiting arms…</p><p>(When Gabriel woke up an hour later, he was very confused as to why he had that strange but <em>utterly</em> delightful dream… I’m sure we can all guess why XD)</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you think? Chapter 2's going to be a lot funnier (I hope)!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>